Kagome's Betrayal, Sesshoumaru's Curiosity
by Ninjaru
Summary: ADOPTED by Cressent Moon! Please check out their profile for this story, as I gave it up. Thanks!
1. Prolouge Part 1: Final Battle

**A/N:** This is my first fic, so dont be too mean, ne? Just so ya know, this is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, with minor Miroku/Sango, and Kikyo/Inuyasha. Just letting you guys know, Kouga and the other characters are not going to appear, but they will be mentioned. I hope you all like it, I have had this idea in my brain for quite a while now, but I am just so horribly lazy and unmotivated, that I havent wanted to write it out until now. This fic takes place after the final battle, after Naraku is destroyed, and the Shikon no Tama is completed. I am not gonna say anymore, caue I dont want to ruin it for ya. :P

**Oh, and just waring ya, THERE WILL BE LEMONS! They will be marked, so you can skip them.** I will also be using the original japanese terms for attacks and such, so if you dont understand one, look it up. **ANNND, there is cussing in here, just tellin ya.**

**Disclamer:** sigh I dont own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did, then...wait. Cant say that. Dont want to scare the kiddies. shrug

_'words'_ thoughts "words" talking

**Prolouge Part 1: The Final Battle**

Inuyasha charged forward, swinging Tetsusaiga at the enemy, "Kaze no Kizu!!"

"Kukuku. You think that little attack can damage me Inuyasha?", Naraku taunted as he pulled up his barrier, effectively blocking Inuyasha's attack.

Kagome looked across the field of battle from her perch atop a boulder, hidden from sight, her miko garb fluttering slightly in the wind (**A/N:** Yes, she is wearing miko garb for the final battle, seeing as it is easier to move around in than her uniform.). Sango was busy dodging and blocking Kohaku's attacks with her Hiraikotsu, Miroku was keeping Kanna and her mirror at bay with his sacred sutras, little Shippos was on the sidelines protected from the battle by one of Kagome's barriers being attacked by lower demons as Kirara defended him, and their most unlikely and supprising "ally" Lord Sesshoumaru was attacking Kagura with Tokijin and knocking her Fujin no Mai back at her. Inuyasha was across the battle field, fighting their greatest enemy, Naraku. He kept trying to hit Naraku, but even with his barrier now disabled, he seemed untouchable as he dodged every attack as if it never happened, and returned that attack or attacked him with his tentacles, Inuyasha's fire rat haori now sporting slashes and holes from the barrage of attacks. _'I have to get the rest of the Shikon from him, or Inuyasha will never be able to hit him!'_ thought Kagome as she strung her bow, aiming for Naraku. She took one last look around the battle scarred ground, and then waited for the perfect time to fire her sacred arrows.

"Take this Naraku, you dirty piece of shit!" yelled Inuyasha as he prepared to unleash his Bakuryuha towards Naraku.

Naraku simply chuckled and was about to sidestep the coming attack when a bright pink light blinded him for a moment. Looking down, he saw that there was an arrow effectively pinning one of his many tentacles to the ground. Turning towards the source of the light, he saw her. Inuyasha's wench. He growled and narrowed his eyes and attacked Inuyasha again, hitting him in the arm with one of his tentacles. How he hated that miko! She was constantly interfereing with his plans to kill Inuyasha and get the rest of HIS Shikon shards. _'Kukuku. Well little miko...today is the day that you no longer bother this Naraku with your annoying presence, I will destroy you when you least expect it...'_

"Please no...Kohaku..." Sango sobbed as she continued to block and evade Kohaku's Kusarigama with her katana and Hiraikotsu, dodging the deadly sickle as it came towards her time and time again, Kirara not here to help her, as the fire neko was transformed into her larger size close to little Shippo, trying in vain to help protect him. She felt so hopeless and exaughsted, he kept attacking and landing harsh blows, no matter how much she pleaded for him to snap out of it, her baby brother seemed to be hellbent on killing her, and it was all Naraku's fault. She jumped a fair ways back, preparing to use more defensive manuevers and to rest a little when she heard a shrill scream across the battle field, and watched as Sesshoumaru's Soryuha delivered the final blow to Kagura before turning her attention back to Kohaku as he sent his Kusarigama after her once again with mindless deadly intent.

Falling towards the ground off of her giant feather, Kagura hit the ground with a sickening bloody thud. Fan falling out of her hand, she lifted her now empty bloody hand and put it to her left breast, right where her heart would have been. She closed her eyes, the blood from the cuts on her forehead dripping into her eyes, creating tear-like blood trails down her cheeks. Suddenly feeling very cold, she wispered with her last dying breath to no one in particular, "Now I am truly free...free as the wind..."

Miroku heard the shrill scream, and then felt a life force leave the battle field. Not able to turn around to check if it was a friend or foe, he threw another sutra at the little void demon and kept trying to keep her back away from the others. _'This is going no where, I am completely out-matched...,'_ he thought despairingly.

Miroku looked around, seeing the Saimyosho fluttering in the air above him, preventing him from using his Kazana against Kanna. Kanna once more turned her mirror towards him, trying to suck out the battle weary monk's soul once again. Realizing he was out of sacred sutras, houshi was beginning to resign himself to his fate, when a white blur sped in front of him and towards his enemy. Looking towards where the blur went, he saw Lord Sesshoumaru's pristine and unharmed form standing over the body of the now dead void demon, Tokijin pierceing the mirror straight through both it and Kanna, supprisingly absorbing the mirrors powers.

No expression crossed the the stoic porcelain white face of the void demon. Kanna gave an involuntary cough, crimson life's blood dripping out of her mouth and down her chin, shining in bright contrast against the pale skin of her face. With a sickening sucking sound, Lord Sesshoumaru drew his demonic sword out Kanna, not a drop of blood landing on his kimono, amazed and pleased that Tokijin could absorb even the mirror's weird and awesome power. Mirror dropping out of her now numb hands to her feet with a soft thud, she turned and looked across the battle scarred field. Miroku looked on as the void demon turned and looked towards the fallen and bloody corpse of her sister Kagura, and watched in amazement as a lone single pristine tear slowly slid from her eye down her cheek before her eyes closed forever and she fell forward in a slump upon the bloody ground.

"Human," Lord Sesshoumaru turned and faced the houshi, "You are not needed in this battle. Go and protect that little kitsune, he seems to be in need of some asistance."

Still uninjured, Miroku looked over to his left towards where Shippo was, and indeed saw that he need some help. One of Naraku's mindless demon minions, an Ogre, had knocked Kirara against a tree, where she lay at the base of it knocked out, and was now beating on Kagome's shield with it's fists, and it looked as though it would not hold much longer. With a short nod to the Taiyoukai, he sped over to shippo and attacked the Ogre demon with his Shakujou, diverting the attention off of the defenseless little kitsune youkai.

Across the field of battle, Inuyasha was now landing attacks on the barrierless Naraku, but the he just kept regenerating, thanks to his large portion of the Shikon. _'Damn it! That bastard just keeps regenerating his sick flesh! How the fuck am I supposed to land an attack without him healing himself?!'_ Inuyasha leapt forward and attacked Naraku again, hoping that his regeneration would somehow crap out.

Noticing how irritated and distracted the hanyou was, Naraku decided that it was time to distract him just a bit more, and then he could kill the useless hanyou once and for all. "Kukuku. You think that you can defeat me, Inuyasha? But how can you possibly deafeat me without your precious miko by your side?" Moving with great speed, Naraku sent one of his tentacles towards Kagome, who had been sneaking closer through the trees towards the pair, trying to find a good spot to help Inuyasha and fire her arrows towards the vile hanyou.

Kagome screamed as the tentacle grasped her roughly and tightly around her waist, her left arm bound to her side, arrows and bow slung across her back now useless. "INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha looked at Naraku after he said something about Kagome, only to hear her scream his name as a tentacle shot out and ensnared her in its brutal grasp. "KAGOME!! Hold on!!" He shot forward towards Naraku, bringing up his Tetsusaiga, only to stop as Naraku brought Kagome forward and placed her dangling in the air in front of him, using her as a shield, effectively stopping his attack. "You bastard! Let Kagome go!!", Inuyasha shouted, lowering his sword to a defensive position in front of him.

"Why Inuyasha, why ever would I do that? I have plans for your little miko after I get her shards and complete the Shikon no Tama." Naraku's tentacle brought a very frightened Kagome to his side, where he proceded to slowly lick her cheek.

"Y-you sick fuck! Let her go!!", Inuyasha screamed as Naraku licked her cheek in a disgusting manner.

Kagome felt him lick her cheek, and shivered as digust radiated down her body in waves from being so close to the dark and evil hanyou. Not hearing Inuyasha's scream in her fear induced haze, she suddenly froze. She felt something calling out to her...something familiar. _'The Shikon!', she thought, 'It's calling to me! But how...?'_ She felt a warmth spread through out her body, starting at her neck. looking down, she saw the shards in the bottle around her neck glow slightly. Suddenly filled with a mix of anger at what Naraku did, resolve, and courage from the shards at her neck, she slowly freed her left arm and reached around for her some arrows while Naraku was distracted with taunting a now furious Inuyasha, who didnt notice her actions.

Inuyasha fumed and shouted once again, "Naraku! Let her go you sick fuck, or else!"

Naraku chuckled, "Kukuku. Or else? What are you going to do to me? Swing your useless sword at me, and possibly harm your precious miko?"

He growled, "You bastard!", and then leapt at Naraku once more.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Naraku, Inuyasha's attack bouncing off of it. "What the fuck...I thought I broke down his barrier?", Inuyasha grumbled in confusion. As the light inside the sphere cleared, he could clearly see Kagome standing over the slumped body of Naraku, arrows imbedded on his back where the spider shaped scar was, and one in his chest, near his heart.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's angry words, and as soon as he went to attack, she made her move. Moving swiftly, she quickly pierced the three powerful sacred arrows in her right hand into Naraku's spider scar, and the one in her left hand pumped with extra purifiying spiritual energy above his heart, piercing through it and purifying the almost whole half of the Shikon no Tama that was hidden there.

Slumping forward after a bright pain spread through out his body, Naraku's demonic body twitched as the demons he absorbed slowly and surely purified within him. Looking up at the miko who did him in, his body gave one last final violent twitch as it was completely purified, leaving only the badly burned body of the thief Onigumo on the ground at Kagome's feet. The almost whole Shikon no Tama resting in the palm of Kagome's hand, he pleaded with her. "P-please...give me the jewel...", he rasped as he reached out with horribly burned arm.

Kagome looked down at the body of the now purified Onigumo, and heard his pained request. She shook her head, "No. You have caused enough damage in this world. Go now in peace, to where you belong." She clasped her hands in front of her, head bowed, as an unseen wind slowly swirled her dark hair around her as she started chanting the sacred spell that she learned from none other than Kikyo only a week before.

**_Flashback_**

Kagome leaned her head back against the stone of the natural hotspring, relaxing after a hard day of hunting down Naraku with no leads. She sighed and looked towards her now small bag. Eversince the well sealed on it's own accord, she hadnt been able to go and get her usual supplies. She had no more ramen, wich made Inuyasha rant and rave for an hour before she got tired of it and sat him. She still had her first aid kit, and lots of bathing and feminine supplies because whenever she went home she would bring tons of extra and stockpile it at Kaede's. She had some clothes from her time left too, thankfully. She had two apirs of jeans, a few tshirts, a thick sweater for cold nights, and lots of underclothes. Unfortunetly, she thought with some chagrin, her uniform had been beyond repare and she had to use it for rags and bandages. With a sigh she got out of the relaxing hot water of the hotsprings after thinking over her dwindling supplies, and quickly dried in the cold night air and dressed in some jeans and a tshirt, packing up her now small amount of things to get ready to go back to camp. Thats when she saw them. Kikyo's Shinidama Chuu, floating in the distance towards the center of the forest. Quickly shouldering her big yellow pack, she ran for a ways and followed them through the dark and dense undergrowth of the forest, coming to stop at the edge of a small clearing.

Turning around, Kikyo faced her hated reincarnation, but that hate would have to be placed aside for now. She would not be able to participate in the upcoming final battle against Naraku, her clay form was too unstable and couldnt take much damage, but she could do something to try and rid the world of that vile abomanation Naraku, even if she had to teach her reincarnation how to do it. Putting on a face of indifference, she took a step forward, her Shinidama Chuu floating on the outside of the clearing in the trees, creating a barrier of sorts so they wouldnt be interupted. "You came."

Kagome looked at her in suprise. _'She was expecting ME?! I thought she hated me?'_ As if she was reading her thoughts, Kikyo spoke harshly, "Do not forget, my reincarnation, I hate you, and I will be together with Inuyasha once I take him to hell with me." A look of anger and confusion spread across Kagome's face, and was about to demand why she wanted to see her when Kikyo cut her off. "I will not be able to participate in the coming final battle against the vile hanyou Naraku, and to insure that he finally meets his end and is sent to hell, I...," Kikyo stopped there, a look of hatred, resentment, and disgust on her ashen face, not wanting to seek the help of her reincarnation.

Kagome was once again confused. _'Was she going to ask me for something?'_, she thought silently. She waited another minute, and then Kikyo continued.

"In order to ensure his demise, you need to learn a sacred spell," Kagome was about to interupt asking why and how, when Kikyo held up her hand finished her sentence with a quiet and hate filled sigh, "and I am going to teach it to you."

After Kagome got over her initial shock, I mean, Kikyo, KIKYO, was asking HER, her hated reincarnation to learn a spell, and SHE was going to teach it to HER, she stepped towards Kikyo and nodded, knowing that she probably shouldnt say anything, she didnt want to screw up and say something wrong, and then Kikyo wouldnt teach her this important spell.

After 10 or so minutes, Kikyo left, the important spell taught to Kagome, who headed back to camp after Kikyo left. Little did they both know how important that sacred spell would be, and the affects it would have on Kagome after she cast it...

_**End Flashback**_

Chanting quietly, the unseen wind around her picked up, whiping her midnight black hair and miko garb around her fiercely as she got farther into the chant. Enveloped in a beautiful soft light pink light, she opened her now azure blue eyes and chanted the final words of the sacred spell, hands clasped tightly together and watched as a hole slowly opened, long black hands reaching out of it and grabbed the body of Onigumo, pulling him down into the hole and into depths of hell, where he would pay for his sins for all enternity. Once the hole closed, sealing Onigumo away forever, the winds inside the barrier died down, slowly calming down into nothing. Closing her eyes once more, she unclasped her hands, and took the shards out of the bottle at her neck, including Koga's who gave the group his two or three weeks ago proclaiming that he didnt need them, and combined them with the large piece of the now purified Shikon, and now only one was missing.

Sango cried out as Kohaku's lifeless eyes closed and he fell to the side, kusarigama in hand, finally free from Naraku's control. She dropped her Hiraikostsu and ran to his side, dropping to her knees, resting her head on his still chest and sobbed, starting when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, mindful of her still bleeding injuries. She glanced up through teary eyes at Miroku, whose hands were supprisingly not wandering where they shouldnt be for once. "Sango," he said softly, "he is finally free from Naraku's control, be happy that he no longer has to relive the memories of what he did while under Naraku's control. He is at peace now Sango...let him go..." Sango burst into new tears at the end of Miroku's words, knowing he was right. Miroku held onto the woman he loved as she cried tears for her brother, for the life he could have had that was taken away from him so unjustly, and for the pain he had to suffer at the hands of their now dead enemy.

Lord Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, Testusaiga sheathed at his side, who stood motionless staring at the almost completed Shikon in her hands. Deciding he was done here, sheathing Tokijin at his side he started walking away from the battle field, when a soft voice stopped him. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." He looked back at the now dark blue eyed miko who thanked him, suprise painted on the face on the face of Inuyasha, and nodded once before continuning towards the treeline, dissapearing after a few moments into the darkness of the forest around the battle scarred ground.

Kagome saw Inuyasha next to her out of the corner of her eye, and saw Lord Sesshoumaru walking away out of the other. She turned and softly thanked him, knowing he could hear her, gratitude showing in her eyes for helping them. She saw him stop and nod towards her and walk away, and then turned to where Sango was kneeled on the ground next to Kohaku's lifeless body, sobbing while Miroku held her, speaking soft comforting words. Ignoring the shocked Inu hanyou, she walked towards her two friends, and then realized Shippo was still in the barrier of to the side, passed out from fear. She walked towards him, the barrier dropping, and picked him up, setting him next to the unconcious fire neko, where he would be out of the way and safe. After doing that, she again walked towards her two friends, and kneeled by Sango.

Sango looked up through her tears when she heard Kagome kneel beside her, shocked when she saw blue eyes instead of the customary warm brown she was so used to. As Kagome put a hand on her shoulder, Inuyasha walked up and stood behind Miroku, bloody arms crossed over his battered chest and trying to hide his discomfort over his taijiya friend's grief and not knowing how to comfort her.

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and said, "Sango, he is safe and at peace now. I-I'm so sorry...I know you loved him very much..." Tears started to leak out of her eyes as well, and she swept Sango up into a crushing and comforting hug as Miroku let go so the two females could embrace. They both cried for a few minutes, Kagome sharing her grief with her, knowing that she couldnt possibly shoulder it all alone. After all, Kohaku was her only family left, under Naraku's control or not, and she just lost him.

Sango gave her a weak pat on the arm and she pulled away slightly and smiled sadly. "Thank you Kagome...I-I just thought that maybe we could help him somehow, that maybe he would live and we could have the life we used to again..."

Miroku kneeled down by Sango again, laying a arm over her shoulder atop Kagome's, and said with sadness in his voice, "We know Sango, but that would have been impossbile. Naraku's control over the Shikon shard in his back was the only thing keeping him alive, and even if he did live, the memories of waht he did would be too much for him to handle. It is best this way, he is in peace in Kami's good grace, and wont have to suffer anymore."

Sango nodded sadly and sniffed, "Thank you Miroku, Kagome. I know you guys are right, it's just kinda hard to accept..."

Kagome smiled sadly at her friend, who was looking at Kohaku again. "Thats alright. It is going to be hard to accept for a long time, because you are grieveing. I did the same thing after my father died, I just couldnt accept that he was really gone, and wasnt come back anymore. But after a while, the pain went away, and I was able to move on. It's ok to grieve, it is a natural thing, ok?"

Sango nodded and then stood up, picking up her Hiraikotsu, she gave her friends a teary eyed smile and walked towards Kirara, turning her head in mid stride she said, "Kagome...you can take it out now...I dont mind if you do it.", and then continued over to where her fire neko pet and Shippo were, picking them up and walking a little ways away from the clearing towards where they had made camp earlier, Miroku following close behind just in case she needed help.

Inuyasha held his breath in anticipation as he watched as Kagome knelt over Kohaku and took out the last shard of the Shikon and purified it, adding it to the rest of the jewel. In a small flash of light, it was done, the Shikon no Tama was whole once more, and he couldnt wait to get his hands on it.

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I know it is a cliffie, but you gotta trust me that it is necissary. This prolouge has two parts, tune in next time to see why Inuyasha wants the complete Shikon no Tama!

See ya next time, Ninjaru


	2. Prolouge Part 2: Kagome's Betrayal

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's Ninjaru again with the second chapter of my new fic. I'm quite proud of myself, my stroy is doing very good so far, and to reward the people who reviewed, I decided to hopw on the next chapter right away! By the way, the spell of and Okite Imasu and Ada o Uchimasu means Awaken and Avenge.

**Disclamer:** Le sigh, I dont own teh Inuyasha characters, even though I would LOVE to own teh sexy Sesshy...but alas! Twas not ment to be!

**There is going to be a dark lemon in this chapter, so if you dont like rape or are underage, then please skip it, it will be marked.**

_'words'_ thoughts "words" speaking

**Prolouge Part 2: Kagome's Betrayal**

Kagome sat outside of Kaede's hut looking up at the clear, star speckled night sky of the Sengoku Jidai, remembering all the events of the past few weeks.

Two weeks ago Kagome met Kikyo in the forest, who taught her the two-part sacred spell of Okite Imasu and Ada o Uchimasu to use against Naraku. Kikyo taught her both parts, although Kagome didnt know why, seeing as she only needed the Ada o Uchimasu part to defeat Naraku. But she did anyways, saying with exasperation, "It is a two-part spell Kagome, you need to learn both for one part to work, or it wont work at all." Kagome leaned her head back against the rough outer wall of the hut and reviewed all of what Kikyo taught her. The sacred spell works with a person's good and bad karma. If a person has mostly good karma, but is being blinded by jealousy or hate, the Okite Imasu awakens the good in the person, and it gets rid of the negative thoughts so they can think without it hindering their mind and actions. If a person has mostly bad karma, like Naraku/Onigumo, they are banished to hell with the Ada o Uchimasu, where they pay and atone for their sins in a fitting manner.

Naraku was defeated just last week, taking with him Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. After the battle, everybody went back to camp, bandaged wounds and rested for a day, then went back to the battle field and buried the two fallen youkai and Kohaku. Miroku held Sango as she cried softly as she said goodbye for the last time, Kagome reading the burial rights for the young boy.

They got back to Edo three days after saying goodbye to Kohaku, battle weary and emotionally drained. The very next night the villagers held a celebration in honor of the group who rid the world of the vile hanyou Naraku, but Kagome didnt feel much like celebrating. She was concerned for not only Sango, who was just about drowning in her grieveing, but for Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha has been unusually quiet after the Shikon no Tama was completed, and was often seen sneaking off into the woods, not coming back for three or four hours at a time. Miroku and Kagome often shared looks when he left that said, _'I wonder where he is going?'_

Kagome sighed and stood up, stretching her stiff muscles and brushing off her well worn blue jeans, tired of sitting and rethinking what happened and trying to figure out a reason for the Inu hanyou's strange behavior. Walking inside the small warm hut, she sat down next to Sango and put a comforting arm around her shoulder when she saw that the taijiya woman was sitting by the small fire with her head down looking forlorn.

Sango looked up from her folded hands in the lap of her usual kimono and saw Kagome sitting next to her, looking at her with those strange blue eyes. She had no idea why Kagome's eyes had changed after the battle with Naraku. _'It might have to do with the spell she learned.'_, she thought with a mental shrug. She gave her a weak smile and put her arm around Kagome's waist, and gave her a half hug. "Thank you Kagome, I...I really appreciate what you did for Kohaku."

"Sango, you dont need to thank me. He reminded me alot of my brother Sota in alot of ways, so in a way, I was burying my ties to the future with him," Kagome said with a soft smile and a sad light in her dark blue eyes, "I may not be able to see my brother, but I have a sister in you, right Sango?"

Sango suddenly smiled brightly, and swept Kagome up in a fierce hug. "Of course! I have always wanted a sister, and you are the obvious perfect choice!", she said with happiness and a little mirth in her voice.

They both started laughing, smiling, and hugging each other, and Miroku was happy to see Sango smiling again. He had been really worried for her, scared that she would die from her heartache, but it seems that a few kind, heartfelt words and a smile from Kagome was all she needed. He looked over at Kaede, who was near the fire cooking up her delicious stew, Shippo and Kirara asleep next to her. The past two weeks had been hard on the little kistune, but he seemed to snap out of it soon enough. He smiled and chuckled, remembering when yesterday, Shippo tricked Inuyasha into eating a weirdly shaped rock, saying it was candy from Kagome's time. Of course Inuyasha ate it, and then after he realized what Shippo had done, he chased him around the village threatening to cut his tail off, when Kagome came outside to see the cause of all the yelling and sat him, rescuing Shippo, and then scolded him for tricking the poor Inu Hanyou.

Sango and Kagome looked at the houshi in the corner when he chuckled. "Thinking hentai thoughts again Miroku?" Kagome asked with a shake of her head, and Sango threw a glare at him.

"Me? You would acuse this humble, honest monk of thinking inpure thoughts? I didnt know you thought so lowly of me...," he said with fake innocence and hurt plastered on his face.

Sango was about to reply to his ridiculous comment when Inuyasha came into the hut, and asked Kagome in a hurried and uncomfortable way that he needed to talk to her. Throwing Sango a curious look, Kagome put her sweater on and follwed Inuyasha into the night air. They walked for a while into the forest, not saying anything, the silence tense and anxious. Inuyasha stopped and turned towards the Kagome when they got to the sealed Bone Eaters well.

"What did you want to talk to me about Inuyasha?", Kagome asked nervously, and hoped that he wanted to talk to her about the thing she wanted to know the most. If he loved her. Kagome had been hoping that Inuyasha would come out with his feelings for her after Naraku had been defeated, and since he had been defeated, she hoped he would say something soon. She held her breath as he started to speak, expecting one thing, but intead she got something else.

Inuyasha took a step forward, his face suddenly turning hard. "I want the jewel Kagome, give it to me."

Kagome looked at him in absolute shock, her mouth hanging open, and her hand coming up to unconciously clasp around the jewel hanging at her neck.

"Close your mouth reincarnation, it is most unsightly." Kikyo snapped in a hate filled voice, stepping out of the trees with her Shinidama Chuu trailing behind her.

Kagome closed her mouth, only to open it once again. "Ki-kikyo! What are you doing here? Inuyasha, whats going on...why do you want the Shikon? I thought you said that you no longer wanted to be a full youkai...?", she asked, angry and confused.

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha's side, who put an arm around her waist and kissed her, Kagome's heart breaking after they broke the kiss at his next words.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama Kagome. I love Kikyo, I loved her fifty years ago, and I love her now. I could never love you, you are just her reincarnation, constantly reminding me of when I lost her, and a shard detector, nothing more. Now give me the jewel so I can wish she had her soul back, and then we can live the life we wanted so long ago," Inuyasha said to the shocked and now heartbroken miko in front of him, holding out his hand, expecting her to hand it over.

Kagome couldnt believe her ears. Inuyasha didnt love her...he loved Kikyo. And he wanted the Shikon to give Kikyo the soul that resides in HER body. Her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, and tears started to form in her strange new blue eyes. Then something changed. She got angry. Incredibly angry. _'HOW DARE HE?!'_, she thought, _'I gave him four years of my life, my heart, everything!! And now he wants that undead bitch to have MY soul?! I think not!'_

Kikyo smirked as the woman's eyes started to shine with tears. Now she had her Inuyasha, and soon she would have her soul back from this idiotic young woman in front of her. She never should have been reincarnated in the first place! She pulled Inuyasha closer, who smiled down at her with a smirk, and then turned back to hear Kagome's answer.

"WHAT?! YOU want ME to give MY soul to that undead clay pot of yours?! I THINK NOT! I am not about to give up the Shikon no Tama for such a SELFISH wish!! You know what Inuyasha, YOU CAN GO SCREW YOURSELF AND THAT DEAD BITCH OF YOURS! I gave you four whole years of my life, FOUR! I gave you my heart, everything, and you just strung me along! So you know what, I will NOT give up MY soul, I will NOT give up the Shikon no Tama to YOU!", she yelled at Inuyasha, furious with what he asked her and what he did to her. Lifting up her hands to her neck quickly, she spoke to the Shikon, telling it that it needed to go back into her body for now and hide itself from the danger in front of it.

Inuyasha was flabergasted at Kagome's rant. He didnt think she would do that, he thought that she would just hand it over! Boy was he ever wrong! He watched as Kagome finished, and the in a bright flash of light the Shikon was gone!

He growled and glared at her, "Where the fuck is the Shikon bitch?!"

Kagome glared at him, her blue eyes darkening with dark lights flashing, "None of your business you bastard."

Kikyo stepped forward, hatred and malice etched across her clay features, "Inuyasha. I am tired of this little twit; I'll handle this. I know just the thing the break this little miko, and in the end, she will tell us where she hid the jewel."

Inuyasha smiled and stepped back as Kikyo whistled, knowing what she was going to do, as they had discused it before confronting the miko, and something started to appear out of the ground.

Kagome stepped back and was about to run away when the Shinidama Chuu shot forward at their mistress's bidding and ensnared the young woman's arms and legs, holding her a few inches of the ground unable to move.

Inuyasha started to walk away, looking back and saying to Kikyo and then Kagome with a malicious snicker, "I'll be in the Goshinboku. Have fun Kagome, after this, you will never be the same, and NO ONE will want you. And no one will be able to hear your screams."

As soon as he was out of sight, Kikyo's Shinidama Chuu flew them both to a underground cave not far from the well, the unknown creature she summoned out of the earth following on the ground below. As soon as they were deposited in the cave, Kagome felt a huge pain in the back of the head and darkness claimed her. Kikyo chuckled, "Now little reincarnation, you will feel my true hate for you as you are violated by a creature of my own design, made in the image of the one you hate the most. You will tell us where the Shikon is, but by the time you do, you will be so broken, you will never be wanted by anyone ever again, and you will want it that way."

Kagome woke up, a sharp throbbing pain in the back of her head, and shivered as a cold draft snaked along her naked body. _'WAIT! Naked???!!'_, she thought with alarm. She looked down at herself and blushed, she was indeed naked, and chained to a slab of stone raised above the cave floor, her arms and legs spread out painfully.

"So, I see you are awake now, you piece of good for nothing copy."

Kagome looked towards the direction of the hateful voice and saw Kikyo, a lone dark figure behind her. "Why did you bring me here Kikyo! Let me go!" she screamed, scared for some unknown reason.

"Ha! I am not letting you go until you tell me where the Shikon no Tama is! And until you do tell me, pitiful reincarnation, I am going to let HIM play with you...", Kikyo motioned for the figure to come forward and step into the moonlight filtering through holes in the cave ceilings.

Kagome gasped. _'It was a clay version of Naraku! Why did she build somthing like that?!'_, she thought with fear at what Kikyo implied.

Kikyo patted the arm of her clay monstrosity. "Dont worry, he isnt real. He dosent think, he is only driven by one thing. Lust. And he is going to "play" with you until you tell me where the Shikon is."

Kagome shivered and then made the decision that would haunt her forever. "Do what you want you clay whore! I will NOT tell you where the Shikon no Tama is!"

Kikyo chuckled darkly, "So be it. You know what to do Creature, play.", she commanded it.

Kagome watched in horror as the Naraku/Creature slowly took off its haori and hakama, dropping them to the cave floor. A strange light came into it's eyes as it walked towards her, coming up to stand at the foot of the slab by Kagome's feet.

Kikyo smiled. This was too easy. She spoke to the creature once more, "I am going to check on Inuyasha, I will be back to check your progress soon and get the information I seek. Just watch little Kagome, after he is done with you, you will never want to be or will be touched by anyone ever again, and all you will be is a dirty, unwanted, no good pile of used goods; you will be nothing but a common whore.You can enjoy yourself while I am gone Creature, I release my hold," as soon as she said that a bright light apeared in the creature's eyes and she walked out of the cave.

The imitation of Naraku nodded as it eyed Kagome's naked form hungrily.

**__**

**DARK LEMON ALERT SKIP IF YOUR ARE UNDERAGE OR UNCOMFORTABLE DARK LEMON ALERT**

The clay copy of Naraku moved to the side a bit, the slight change in position made Kagome able to see his huge erection. Fear shivered down her body, and tears started to leak down her cheeks when he unlocked the chains on the slab and before she could move, chained her on the nearby slanted wall of the cave, gagged her, and grinned, lust shining in its dark red eyes.

Manipulating the heavy chains, Kagome watched as he spread her legs farther apart, positiong her for Kami knows what. The clay Naraku moved faster than she could see as he swiftly kneeled down and looked up at her terrified face, tears streaming down her cheeks. He grinned and the Kagome watched as he dipped his head to her crotch and gave her a long lick. Her body involuntarily shuddered and arched off the wall, making her curse her traitorus body.

Mistress Kikyo had said to torture her slowly at first, and force her to enjoy herself, and then break her in any way possible, so after giving her another long lick, the clay Naraku looked up at her with a dark lustful look crossing his face, and then dipped his head back down, spread her nether lips, and licked her, this time stopping at her senstive bud of nerves. He played with it with his tounge, tracing circles around it, and sucking on it. He saw that she was still crying, her eyes tightly shut, and decided he wanted to make her scream again.

Without any warning, he roughly thrust two long fingers into her tightly clenched passage, and watched as her blue eyes opened in shock and let out a muffled scream. He then proceded to brutally move his fingers in and out of her, thumb pressed on her clit rubbing in small hard and bruising circles, and watched her struggle against the chains with a malicious look on his face.

Kagome couldnt stand it, she thrashed against her restraints, trying in vain to get away from the sick pleasure she was feeling._ 'It isnt right,'_ she kept saying to herself, _'I shouldnt feel this way! M-maybe...maybe she was right...maybe I am just a common whore...no one will want me after this...I will be soiled, used goods...I'm...I'm nothing...'_

She kept thrashing though, the coil of warmth inside her was coiling ever tighter, the feelings and sensations getting to be too much. The clay Naraku saw this, and inserted another finger inside her, and thrust harder a few times and rubbing her overly sensitive and bruised clit before pulling them out, deciding it was time to break the already shattered woman in front of him completely.

Kagome almost whimpered at the loss of the fingers when her eyes widended, her back arched painfully, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as he stood up, spread her legs, pushed up her kness and entered her brutaly, paying no notice to her now broken virgin barrier. The pain was incredible, he was so huge, and it hurt to have him inside her. Blood started to slowly dribble down her legs when he started to pump in and out of her with demonic spead, his left hand and mouth roughly assulting her breasts, leaving bruises, clawmarks, bites, and bleeding scratches. His right went down to her over sensitve bud and started to massage it with his fingers bruisingly. She was sobbing freely now from the imense pain, the pleasure she didnt want to feel, and for what she had lost. Her innocence. Her innocence that she was saving for the right man, the man that she loved, and she had thought it was going to be Inuyasha...but he wasnt, and now she was in a cave being raped by a minion of Kikyo's.

She screamed through the gag again when she felt something enter her ass, and when she looked down she saw that he had pulled out of her bruised and bloody passage and decided to find his sick pleasure somewhere else. She tried again to use her miko powers, but the damn chains sapped them as soon as she summoned them. She sobbed harder, the pain gettng worse as he viloated her, and then he stopped. She looked at him to see him pulling away, a sick grin on his face.

She tried to ignore Kikyo's words, she really did, but as she started sobbing again, she believed her. She believed her, and when she did, that was when she was truly broken, inside and outside. No one would want her, she was used goods. She was nothing but a whore, and no one would want her every again. Her eyes went blank when he entered her again, brutally fucking her and slamming her frail bruised body against the wall, not aware of what was happening anymore.

**END DARK LEMON END DARK LEMON END DARK LEMON END DARK LEMON END DARK LEMON END DARK LEMON.**

She lost track of the time. She didnt know how long she had been chained there. All she knew was she was alone. Kikyo came and got her creature, destroying him in a fit of anger when she realized that Kagome was too far gone to get any information out of. So, she left her there and went back to Inuyasha, chained to the wall, to die alone in this small dark cave, finding her useless as a means for information.

Sango looked over at the Goshinboku, where Inuyasha sat up high in its branches with someone in his arms. Kikyo. After Inuyasha and Kagome left to go talk, they thought nothing of it, so they ate their stew and went to sleep, figuring that they would come back later sometime in the night. But when morning came around, Kagome wasnt there.

Sango was worried, she shouldnt have been gone that long. Shippo was crying for his mom, Miroku was worried too, as was Kaede, but kept quiet to see what Inuyasha said. He had come back sometime earlier that morning, without Kagome. So when he didnt say anything anytime that day, they got suspicious, and that suspicion skyrocketed when they saw Kikyo in the arms of the Inu hanyou high up in the Goshinboku.

Later on that night, when Inuyasha and Kikyo came into the hut for dinner, they sprung the question.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?", Sango asked Inuyasha with a stressed and worried look on her face.

"Why should I care what she does, its not as if she is imoportant.", he said with a look of cold indeference on his face, Kikyo smiling maliciously.

Kaede noticed the look on her sister's face and an ill feeling spread through out her body. There was something amiss here, and she knew that it was not good.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who sat with Kikyo in his lap and asked again, "Where is Kagome Inuyasha. We were all there when you asked to talk to her and walked off. You know something, and you arent telling us. Where is Kagome and what happened?"

Sango had heard enough, and it wasnt getting her any closer to her new sister and best friend. She ran a hand over Shippos' head and then stood up, grabbing her Hirakotsu, and walked towards the door, turning around to say, "I'm going to look for my sister. If I find out that you two have done ANYTHING to her, you will pay the ultimate price.", and then walked out.

Miroku stood up as well, finding he wasnt going to get any answers out of them, and followed her out the door with a now awake Kirara at his side, throwing Inuyasha a glare.

Kaede then stood up, mindful of the sleeping Shippo beside her, and hobbled to the entrance of the hut. Before leaving, she turned to her undead sister and the Inu hanyou and said, "Ye would be best to leave this village and never come back. Now go before those two get back sister Kikyo. I know what ye have done unto that young girl, I can see it in thine eyes. Now leave, ye as well Inuyasha."

A grave look came over Inuyasha's face at Kaede's words, he then picked up Kikyo and sped out the door as soon as the old woman went outside.

The darkness in her mind lessened, and she opened her dark blue eyes to see that she was no longer in that cave. Moving mechanically, she tilted her head to the side and saw that she was on a futon in someone's cottage. "Where...where am I...?", she whispered softly.

A shadow moved out from the corner, showing itself to be a woman with long black hair, around 20, in miko's garb with kind brown eyes. The woman came closer and then kneeled by the futon, laying her warm hand on Kagome's arm. "You are in my hut, not far from where I found you. My name is Midoriko, Kagome, the Shikon no Tama brought me into the living world to help you. You will have many things to learn, but for now, you must rest, and heal. Now, sleep."

Kagome felt a warm hand on her forehead, and before she could ask any questions, she fell into a deep, dreamless, healing slumber.

Miroku cought up with Sango, his staff in hand and Kirara next to him, and they all walked into the forest in the direction Kaede saw them leave the day before.

Sango was getting more worried and frustrated, they hadnt found any clues as to where Kagome might be! Miroku put a hand on her shoulder once they got to the old Bone Eaters well, where they stopped and took a small break, seeing as Sango was still injured and healing. Just before Miroku was going to suggest they head back and try tommorow, Kirara picked up a scent. Kagome's scent.

Soon they were off again, rest and injuries forgotten in the prospect of finding their dear friend. Soon Kirara led them to a hole in the ground, which she promptly jumped into, expect the houshi and her mistress to follow her. Once they were in the main chamber, they were bombarded with the smell of blood and graveyard dirt.

Sango looked over at Kirara, who was currently sniffing one of the walls. Curious as to what she might be sniffing at, she walked over, only to stop with a horrified gasp when she saw the dried pool of blood and chains latched into the stone wall. She stumbled back, hands covering her mouth.

Miroku was swiftly at Sango's side, and was just as horrified at what she saw. He held Sango as she turned and burried her face in the front of his robes, sobbing. After looking down at Sango, he turned to Kirara and asked, "Kirara, is that Kagome's blood?" He winced when the little neko youkai nodded. He then asked the onther question burning on his tounge, "Is Kikyo's scent here as well?" He frowned deeply when the fire neko nodded once more. Gently pushing Sango away, he stepped closer to the wall, avoiding the dried pool of blood, in order to inspect the chains. It looked as if someone had broken them open, freeing their unfortunet friend. Looking over at Sango at side, who moved there to inspect them as well, he asked yet another trying question, "Sango, who set Kagome free, and if they did, who has her?"

Sango looked at Miroku with tear filled eyes and walked back towards the opening, Kirara following. Miroku followed her outside, just as uncomfortable as Sango. She look towards him once more and said, "I dont know Miroku. All we can do is hope that she is ok, and that she will come back to us."

The threesome walked back to Edo, hearts and minds heavy, not knowing where their precious Kagome was, and not knowing what exactly Kikyo and Inuyasha did to poor Kagome in that cave. Little did they know that Kagome would soon be alright, something powerful awakening inside her, and that she was in very good, albeit ancient, hands.

**A/N:** Sooooooo...How did you guys like it? I hope you did! I know that this chapter is a little...well...VERY dark, but it has to be, it is what molds our dear Kagome into...ah ah ah! Cant tell ya! It would ruin it! Anyways, hoped ya liked it, please R & R!

Ja ne, Ninjaru


	3. Chapter 1: Two Months Later

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait! I had to go to a funeral in AZ about a week ago, and I just got home a few days ago. Well, here is the next installment of my story! I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: -le sigh- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters….but I do own the plot. :D

'words' thoughts "words" speaking

Chapter 1: Two Months Later

It had been two months now that she had been in the great miko Midoriko's care now. Midoriko looked on as Kagome practiced with her bow, a look of determination spread across her face, perfecting her aim and the many types of sacred arrows she had been learning. She smiled at Kagome and couldn't help but feel a motherly affection for the girl, who was a very eager student, soaking up knowledge about her powers and the way of the miko as fast as she could. She had learned so much over the past two months while in her care after her body had healed enough to train. She learned how to fine tune the powerful miko abilities she never new she had, she had learned how to wield a sword though her favorite weapon was a small katana that Midoriko had given her (which enables her to channel her divine power through it), her senses were sharp enough now that she could sense everything youkai or not within a five mile radius and now felt a deep connection to the earth again and all it's creatures, she now had many powerful sacred attacks without the use of her bow, and the most important thing: control over her tumultuous emotions. That was the hardest thing for her to do in her training, because of two things: it was the first part of her training, which had started only two weeks after she was found in the cave, and in order to gain complete and total control over her emotions and her miko abilities, she had to let go of all the feelings she had, including the hate she had felt towards Inuyasha and Kikyo for what they had done to her. She still felt a tiny bit of disgust at herself, but Midoriko knew that that was what all rape victims felt and that it would pass in time.

Midoriko leaned back against the tree next to her small hut and remembered the day she was brought back into existence by Kami.

Flashback

The pure light inside the Shikon was swirling around her and the demons she battled as always. Never tiring from her eternal battle, she took yet another swing at the horrible demons around her, when suddenly, everything stopped. She lowered her sword carefully and looked around, 'Was her fight over already?' But that thought was immediately banished from her mind when she heard a voice. THE voice. The voice of Kami him or herself.

"Great miko Midoriko. We have an important task for you to undertake. The young miko that protects you within her own body needs your assistance. She has gone through a terrible ordeal at the hands of your first reincarnation Kikyo, and the Inu hanyou Inuyasha as they tried to get the Shikon from her. In order for the Shikon to be taken from the mortal plain and into the next one without hate or selfishness, she must be trained in every way of the warrior miko. And you are going to be the one to train her, for only you are powerful enough to train her budding and growing powerful miko abilities that will rival your own."

Midoriko was shocked. She was going to train her next reincarnation? "But how will I be able to train her from within the Shikon?" she said before she could stop herself.

The voice of Kami surrounded her completely, saying, "You will be brought back to life, but only until your task is complete, and then you will be returned to your battle once more. Now Midoriko, listen carefully. When you are back in the mortal plain, you will be placed inside a cave, and there will be the girl, Kagome, inside. You must free her before her friends get to her. She will not be ready to face them for some time. Now go, and train the young miko who holds the fate of all in her hands."

There was a bright flash of white-hot light, and then Midoriko felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time, the night breeze that swept in from the entrance of the cave. She stood slowly, and then looked around her. She was indeed in a cave as Kami had said, and she could smell blood and feel incredible darkness towards the main room on the cave. Walking towards the source of the darkness, she found a small pile of clay dust. Kneeling down on one knee, she put her hand over it, and then pulled back. 'So that is the source of darkness I felt. No doubt this was the creature that Kikyo created to torture the poor girl…(A/N: Kami filled her in on the details, just so ya know) now where is she?'

She followed the growing and ever-stronger smell of blood to a broken and bloody figure chained naked to a wall. She held in a gasp as she took in the mangled and bloody girl in front of her. Emotions getting the better of her iron clamp of control on them, she felt tears course down her face as she held up her hands on impulse, glowing with healing power, and healed all of the wounds on the outside and inside of her body. But she knew that there was once thing she could never heal, and that was what made her cry for the first time in centuries. She couldn't heal the girl's innocence, nor could she take away the horrible memories of what she went through. She suddenly felt very ashamed that her first reincarnation would be such a evil and dark woman. Shaking her head at her dark thoughts, she broke the sealing chains with ease, and caught the frail woman in her arms as she fell from the wall. She walked out of the cave with Kagome in her arms, and then kept walking until she found the small hut a mile away where Kami said it would be, and laid her on the futon inside, waiting for her to wake up, for she had a lot to tell the girl who held the fates of youkai and human alike in her kind hands.

End Flashback

Wiping the sweat that had formed on her brow from training in the midday sun, she set down her bow and arrows, and took a deep refreshing drink from the water bucket beside her. She set the ladle back down into the clear blue water inside the bucket and then looked towards her new teacher, who was lounging against the tree next to their small hut, eyes closed, her miko garb swaying with the push of the light wind. She smiled and walked over, putting a hand on Midoriko-sensei's shoulder and asked, "Is that all the training for today?"

She had got exceptionally proficient at archery now, so she only had to train with her bow only once in a while now. Her other abilities on the other hand, were still blossoming from the deep well of power inside her, and so she still need to practice on those.

Midoriko sensed her student approaching and smiled warmly when she felt the hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes at the girl's question. Sweeping her long dark hair off her unoccupied shoulder, she replied with fake exasperation, "You should know by now, Kagome, that training starts at dawn and ends at sunset."

Kagome laughed, one of her rare true laughs that warmed all around her who heard it and said, "I know Sensei, but you can't blame me for trying, ne?" She removed the friendly hand off of her teacher's shoulder, and then asked with the best puppy eyed expression she could, "Sensei-sama…do you think I could take a small break and head to the hot springs? Pleeeeeease?"

Midoriko gave a small sigh and gave in; she couldn't resist that face if she tried. "Alright, fine. But don't expect that you are going to get out of the rest of your training!"

"Awww man!"

"Hahaha. That's what I thought. Now go and get your bathing supplies and go relax. I expect you back here in an hour Kagome!"

Kagome gave a mock sigh and then laughed again, and headed inside the hut towards her huge tattered yellow backpack and got out her bathing supplies. Towel, fresh miko clothes, and bathing supplies under her arm, she headed towards her favorite hot spring. She gave a small yip of happiness when she saw the steaming water and quickly set down her things, disrobed and slipped into the hot and calming water. Leaning her head back against the moss covered stone behind her, she let her guard down for the first time since she begun her training, and let the hot steaming waters of the hot spring relax her aching muscles and calm her still aching soul. Little did she know that she would have unexpected, although not unwelcome company this afternoon.

Sango sighed, and put down her Hiraikotsu. Straightening herself, she looked towards where Miroku sat with little Shippo outside Kaede's hut. Things had never been the same ever since Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared without explanation, and the small group was feeling worse for the wear because of it. Shippo hardly ever smiled anymore because of the absence of his loving mother, and Miroku had been uncharacteristically serious since the day they had found the cave with Kagome's blood but not the girl herself inside it. They had never told Shippo what they had found, but she knew that he thought she was dead, just like everyone else did. All except Kaede surprisingly, she had said something after they got back when they told her what they had found. She had said to the downcast couple, "Ye need not worry. Things are meant to happen for a reason, just as this did. Things will come to pass and ye will both see our young friend again." She then started making her stew, and prepared for dinner that night.

Sango steeled herself against her dark thoughts and walked towards the houshi and her friend, knowing she had to be strong for everybody. Once she got to the duo, she sat down next to Miroku and smiled, "Hey, I think I am going to go to the hot springs, you two going to be ok while I am gone?"

Miroku, who had been meditating, looked up from his folded hands and said with a small smile, "Yes my dear Sango, of course we shall be alright," a wide lecherous smile then spread across his face, his hand inching forward stealthily, "Do you want some help with your bath Sango…?"

Shippo and Kirara looked up when they heard a loud slap and a proclamation of 'hentai', to find Miroku sprawled sideways on the ground, a large lump forming on his head, with a fuming Sango in her taijia outfit standing over him, fist raised. She gave a small sigh, stood straight, blush apparent on her face and then said, "Ok then. I am going to the hot springs now. Shippo, Kirara, you make sure he doesn't peep, ok?"

Shippo smiled a bit and then both he and the fire neko nodded. Getting their promises, she grabbed her usual kimono from inside and headed towards the hot springs. Humming a small tune under her breath, just as she rounded the corner of the forest path that led to the entrance of the hot springs, her heart stopped and her breath left her completely. There, in the steaming water, sat her missing friend and sister, leaning back against the stone of the hot spring, eyes closed, and in one piece. Tears sprang to her eyes, and her hands came up to cover her mouth as a wave of happiness and joy surged through her. Before she knew it, she had dropped her folded kimono to the forest floor with a soft thud and ran towards Kagome, jumping into the hot water fully clothed and enveloped Kagome in a strong hug. "K-Kagome!"

She was still lounging against the rock of the spring when she felt a splash and then was enveloped in a strong hug before she could even open her eyes. She froze, and opened her eyes wide when she heard the voice of her sister and best friend Sango call out her name. Still frozen in shock, she turned her head slightly to see Sango's face pressed into her shoulder, tears of joy running down her face. "Sango…?"

Lifting her face from Kagome's shoulder, she smiled widely, and whispered elatedly, "Oh Kagome! I have missed you so much dear sister! Where have you been all this time? Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled sadly and said, "I'm fine. You might want to get undressed, it is a long story, although I am sure you would not want to hear it…it is not a very happy one."

Sango pulled back, unwrapping her arms from around the woman before her. "I would like to hear it, we…I need to know what happened to you Kagome."

Kagome nodded and the waited as Sango undressed and joined her in the hot spring, sitting across from her. As soon as her sister was situated, she told her all that had transpired after she left the hut that night, leaving out some of the gory details, but Sango got the picture nonetheless. When she got to the part about her new teacher Midoriko saving her, she faltered, and decided it would be best to keep the identity of her sensei a secret; so she instead told her that a very powerful wandering miko had found her, nursed her back to health, and was now teaching her and guiding her in the way of the miko.

Sango stared at the woman in front of her, amazed that she was still alive and had survived such a…horrific and terrible ordeal. She felt such incredible anger at Inuyasha for letting this happen to her beloved sister, and knew that if she ever saw him again, she didn't know if she couldn't kill him and that clay whore. Tears forming in her eyes, though not falling, as she finished her tale, she shifted through the warm water and once again hugged her sister, gently this time. "I…I don't know what to say except I am so sorry that you had to go through that all because of that damn jewel…I…I cant believe that they did that to you Kagome. I am so sorry."

Kagome smiled at Sango as she pulled away, sitting closer to her this time. "It is alright Sango," she cut her off before Sango could protest at her words, "I let go of my hatred for them long ago. Part of my miko training is to let go and gain control of your emotions. Now I only feel sad for them that they had to resort to such evil things to try and get the jewel. However, even if I don't feel any hatred, my sensei said it is perfectly fine if I do decide to seek retribution for their actions, so they will pay for the pain they have caused me."

Sango stared at her in wonder. When had the girl turned into a young woman so fast? She was only 19 summers. She shook her head and said, "Dear sister, when you do seek your revenge, please allow the rest of us to seek it with you. Kikyo has done the worst thing she could ever do. She has harmed my best of friends and my sister, and for that, she will pay a great price."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "No Sango, I can't let you do that. I don't want to sound selfish, but I want to find them on my own, and when I do, they will pay."

Sango looked at her, a confused expression on her graceful features, "What do you mean on your own?"

Kagome gave a small sigh, a pained look in her eyes. She laid a hand on her dear friend's shoulder and said, "After I am done with my training, I am going to travel. As a miko, and even before that, I have always felt the strong need to help people. And that is what I aim to do. I am going to wander Sengoku Jidai and help people in any way I can, and if I happen to come across Kikyo and Inuyasha in my travels, then I will seek my justice. And please, before you ask me dear sister, I can't have you join me. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you cant put that on hold for me." She smiled and then said, "I mean, have you noticed at all during our travels how Miroku looks at you?"

Sango blushed and looked down, stuttering, "Ye-yes…but he is just a pervert, and looked at you the same way, did he not?"

Kagome chuckled, the sound light and warming, "Kami no Sango! Did you ever notice that after a year or so, he wouldn't even touch me, only you? Sango, come on, the poor guy is so hung up on you he cant even see straight, let alone keep his hand to himself for a few moments!"

Sango blushed deeper this time. "Do you really think so sister?"

"Of course I do! I know so!"

Sango didn't say anything for a few moments and then said, "Well, I guess so...," she said changing the subject, "Come sister, I think it is time to get out, I still think that staying in here this long is bad for you, no matter what you say."

Kagome froze, and Sango noticed. "Kagome, do you want to see the others? We all miss you, and I am sure that they would all want to see you. Please come with me? You don't have to tell your tale again, I will tell Miroku and Kaede after Shippo is asleep."

That was all it took. Just the mentioning of little Shippo's name and she was already out of the water and getting dressed. Sango smiled and followed her out saying; "I take that as a 'yes'?"

Kagome pulled on her miko clothing, gathered her bathing supplies and towel, and said, "I forgot all about my little Shippo…what kind of mother am I? He must be worried sick."

Sango lied and shook her head, not wanting to upset her friend over the little Kitsune's true condition. "I don't think you are a bad mother Kagome. You have been through a lot, I am sure he will forgive you as soon as you pull out some of that strange candy from your time," she said with mirth in her voice as she finished putting on her usual kimono.

Kagome looked towards the sky and deduced she had about an half hour left before she had to return to Midoriko-sensei and resume her training, so she looped her arm through her sister's and headed towards the village of Edo which she called home and where her second family waited for her.

A/N: I know, I know, it's a cliffy, and I am a horrible, horrible author for torturing my readers so. Well, I hoped you liked it! She finally gets to see her friend and sister after two months of intense training.

Oh! I never told you guys in detail what kind of powers she developed! Want to know? Oh ok, I give in. I'll tell ya. She can now shoot bursts of energy out of her hands, of course she has stronger barriers now and can project them to protect others, she can also form her sacred power in a form much like Sesshoumaru's whip, she can channel her power through the blessed katana Midoriko gave her, resulting in many different forms of attack that you just might see in this fanfic, and she now can read minds to a certain extent and can exorcize demon and evil spirits from people etc. Cool huh?

Well, that is all for now, I hope you guys liked it! In the next installment of my story, Kagome gets to see her friends, and you get to find out more about the Inu hanyou Inuyasha and Kikyo and Sesshoumaru! Stay tuned!

Ja ne, Ninjaru


	4. Chapter 2: Reunited

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I have been…very lazy. Hehehehe. In this next chapter, you get to hear about our dear, sexy, wonderful, handsome….oh. Wait. Where was I? Oh yeah. Sesshoumaru right? Yep, I think so. Anyways, we get to hear about sexy Sesshy, Inuyasha and Kikyo, and the rest of the gang when they see their long lost friend. Hope you like it! Oh, And this time I remebered to boldify and underline and italicify (lol, so not words XD) the important stuff! Sorry I didnt do tha last time, I know it was probably annoying -sweatdrop-.

**PS:** Hey, just so ya know, I am just going to take a wild guess and say Rin was like, 9 when Sesshy saved her, and Kagome was of course 15, ok? I have seen her in the anime, and there is no way in the seven hells that she is 6 or 7 years old. So I am going to play it safe and say she was 9. So there. XP

**Disclaimer:** Alas, my heart breaks, for I do not owneth Inuyasha…eth. Lol.

"words" talking _'words'_thoughts

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

Looking out towards the dense forest surrounding the Palace of the Moon, Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the western lands, let out a small quiet sigh that no one could hear, and watched as a now 12 year old Rin chased his retainer Jaken around with his own Staff of Two Heads, laughing in delight as he tried to run from her and her seemingly endless supply of flowers and flower crowns.

Deciding that he had been dillydallying enough, he got up and decided to get back to his ever-increasing mountain of paperwork. Standing from his seat in his chair by the windows of the balcony, he gracefully walked towards his hand carved oak wood desk, his usual haori and hakama fluttering very slightly as he sat down. Picking up his neglected quill, he started working on the various and assorted types of paperwork with determination.

With another musical peal of laughter, Rin tackled Jaken to the ground, immediately pinning a wreathe of flowers upon his now hatless green head. She stood, her task accomplished, brushed off her orange and white kimono, and promptly skipped out of the flower garden and towards the entrance to her rooms to do Kami knows what.

Sighing as though his life might end at any moment, Jaken stood and took off the offending ring of flowers and looked for his staff and hat. Once he found them, he heaved yet another heavy sigh and cursed his luck._ 'Why do I have to watch that human brat still?! Isn't she old enough to play on her own…,' _he continued to grumble underneath his breath, and walked towards the main courtyard, and just when he was going to turn down the hall to go towards his master's study, a gruff voice called out his name. Sighing yet again, he turned around and received the messenger.

Bowing low, the messenger from the eastern lands held out his hands, in it, a message from his lord. "Master Jaken, I have a message for the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru from my lord."

Snatching the message out of the young kitsune youkai's hand, he snapped, "You may leave now, I will deliver this to Lord Sesshoumaru myself!"

The Kitsune youkai bowed again, and then took off towards the front gates and out of sight. Once Jaken could not see him, he turned down the hall and walked until he got to the impressive doors to his master's study. The doors were stained a dark color, with carvings of a mighty Inu youkai in its truest form, taking down and rending its enemies to pieces across an immense battlefield. Knocking twice, Jaken waited until he heard his master allow him in, and then threw open the doors and ran in, squawking his little green head off. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! There is a message for you from the eastern lord! Lord Sess-"

Knocking his faithfully annoying retainer over with his foot, now standing, he bent over and took the scroll out of his unconcious servant's hand and proceded to read it. Eyebrow raising slightly, he paid no attention when his young ward burst in, and upon seeing Jaken unconcious, dragged him out by his feet with a greeting to her lord and then disappeared down the hall, no doubt going to dress him up as a pretty hime yet again. Putting down the now read scroll, his tapped his chin with one long, elegant claw tipped finger and pondered over the information from the eastern lord, Prince of Wolves, Kouga. "Hmm. So…that pitiful half-breed's group has been split up…how curious. Maybe it is time I pay them a visit."

After the coming back from the small village she was currently staying by, Kikyo walked towards the outskirts of the village with a basket full of food, and after 15 minutes or so, came across a small hut and promptly pushed aside the bamboo door mat and stepped inside, setting down the basket by the inside of the door. Light was filtering through a small glassless window in the hut, illuminating the person sitting under it, his hair turning into molten silver, brightly contrasted by his now dirty red fire-rat haori. Kikyo let out a small dark laugh, and kicked the Inu hanyou in the side, and watched as he did nothing, his face a blank mask. Sure, he knew what was going on around him, but was powerless to do anything, the spell on him making sure that he only did what Kikyo said, pain a powerful reminder when his body would not obey. Kikyo sat in one corner of the hut near to the door and laughed darkly, this time louder and with more venom laced into her voice, "Oh, poor Inuyasha. Forced to watch as he completely broke the woman he loves heart, and to see her be carried off to be broken in another way. I'm sure she is long dead by now." She looked over at him with an evil smile on her clay features, and watched as a lone tear fell from one of his dull golden eyes to splatter on the wood floor of the hut. She laughed once more, never tired of tormenting the hanyou before her who chose her reincarnation before her, "She will never have you! You are MINE Inuyasha, and you always will be!" After her laughter stopped filling the air with its hate, she ordered Inuyasha to go stock up the firewood pile, and watched as he dutifully stood and walked out into the forest to complete her ordered task.

After he was gone, she allowed a frown to mar he once beautiful features, her hateful brown eyes turning hard as she thought. _'Shouldn't that wretched reincarnation's soul return to me by now? When I last saw her in that cave, it looked as if she was dying from the blood loss…could she have…? That baita! She should not be alive!' _Kikyo stood, hatred and a deep anger emanating off her. _'My golem should have done enough damage to her body to rend her from this life and release my soul…did someone find her? Yes…that is a possibility…hmm. Inuyasha must not hear about this. I need to find her…but I cannot leave Inuyasha behind, or the spell will wear off without my presence nearby…chikusho! That means I will have to take him with me. Well…I suppose I shall just have to be careful and not let him on to what I am truly doing. I'll tell him when he gets back that we are going to go back and scout out the area for the Shikon…that should work.'_ With a small smile gracing her lips at her plan, she exited the hut, bow and quiver on her back, and waited for the Inu hanyou to return to start the two-day trek to Edo.

Kagome shifted the bathing items under her arms for the fifth time, and nervously stepped out of the tree line with Sango at her side, and glanced towards the huts a couple of yards in front of her, glancing at one hut in particular, the one that had been her safe haven for the past 5 years, the one that held her friends inside. She glanced at Sango, who gave her a reassuring smile, and took a deep breath, smoothing out her haori and continued to step forward. Sango pushed the door mat aside with a smile, Kagome behind her.

"Have a pleasant bath, Sango?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin from his spot beside Kaede and a still downcast Shippo.

Sango sighed at his antics and said, "As a matter of fact I did. You can step out from behind me now," she said to the person who stood in shadow behind her, who was shuffling their feet.

Kagome took a step to the side and watched her friend's face light up with happiness and shock. She said timidly, "H-hi guys."

The first person to react was Shippo. When he heard his mother's voice, he looked up and saw her standing there, shock sliding across his child-like features, and took a step forward, his voice unsure, not knowing if this was a dream, said, "Okaasan…?"

Kagome kneeled down on the warm wooden floor in front of the door, setting her things down beside her, and nodded once, tears forming in her blue eyes, and held out her arms.

Tears of joy flooding down his cheeks he ran towards her yelling, "Okaasan! Okaasan!" Flying into her arms, he buried his face in her chest, crying with joy filled tears, soaking the front of her haori, as he continued to say her name over and over again.

She held him close to her, her own tears coming down her cheeks, now realizing how much she truly missed her son and friends. Putting her head down towards his, she reached out and pulled his face up, so he could look at her. "Oh my son, I have missed you so much! I promise, I will never leave you again for so long! I am so sorry for leaving you!" She sobbed, and he looked up at her, lifting a small hand to her cheek, and said, confusion in his emerald eyes, "Why did you leave Okaasan?"

At this time, Miroku and Kaede had gotten over their shock. Miroku was smiling a small smile at the interaction between mother and son. Kaede was smiling and crying, happy to see her young friend alive and well, as she predicted not too long ago.

Sango stepped around the two kneeling figures and sat beside Miroku, for once, his hand not wandering due to the dramatic situation. After setting her now clean taijiya outfit aside, she looked around at everyone and said, wanting to spare her friend the pain of her memories, "Kagome, do you want me to tell your tale for you…?"

Kagome sat down, and put Shippo in her lap. After cleaning his face of tears, she looked at Sango and shook her head at her thoughtful question. "No, I think I should tell this story. I warn you all, it is not pretty." And with that she began to tell what happened to her after they saw her last, covering Shippo's ears at the worst parts. By the time she was done, Miroku was staring down at his lap, an angry and serious expression on his face. Kaede was shaking her head, not wanting to believe that her undead sister and Inuyasha had actually done much worse than she thought she would, tears running down her face at what happened to the young woman whom she considered a daughter. Sango had a hard expression on her face, not unlike the one she wore into battle, and Shippo was again hugging his mother, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Kaede looked at the young woman in front of them, and shook her head once more. "Child, how did ye come out of that horror alive?"

Miroku nodded his head in grim agreement. "Yes, Kagome, how did you get out of that cave? From what Sango and I saw, the chains were broken in places you could not reach, and there was…much blood. Please, if you do not mind us asking, who rescued you?"

Kagome gave them a small smile and yet again decided to keep her sensei's identity a secret, and said, "A powerful wandering miko sensed my aura in that cave, and rescued me. She is now training me in the way of the miko, and I am learning so much about my powers that I never knew before, it has been amazing. I…I would have come to you before this, but my teacher said that I was not ready, until now that is, and she was right. The…what happened was still fresh in my mind, and I had yet to get over it. I still haven't…but I am able to look past it, and I am learning to deal with the pain." She gave them yet another small smile and looked down at her darling Shippo, and smoothed his orange hair.

Kaede noticed that Kagome did not give them the name of her sensei, but she did not press, wanting her to tell them on her own._ 'I wonder why she does not give us the name of her teacher. I will not press her, she seems to not want to tell us that yet.' _Kaede smiled at her and said, "It is good to see that ye are well child. And from the look of your aura, it seems that your training is doing ye good."

Miroku nodded with wonder in his voice at his once weak friend and said, "Yes, your aura is immense now! I never knew you had such power Kagome."

Sango laughed and smiled. "I would expect nothing less from my sister!"

Kagome laughed, it was a beautiful true sound that warmed the hearts of her companions, and then smiled a dazzling smile that reached her eyes, turning them into sparkling sapphires. "Yes, the training has been wonderful, although very hard, but worth it! Sensei said that once I regain the other half of my soul, it will double or even triple! I can't imagine how that would be."

The occupants of the hut smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that their Kagome was back, and they couldn't be happier. Miroku smiled and said, "It is good to hear your laugh again Kagome. Tell me, how long will you be staying?"

At his last comment, Kagome's blue eyes opened wide. "Oh no! Shimatta! I lost track of the time! I was supposed to be back in an hour! She is going to be soooo mad at me!"

Kaede raised an aged eyebrow at the young woman's comment and choice of words, and asked, "Were ye supposed to be back at a certain time Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and said hurriedly, "Yes! Midor-I mean sensei is going to be mad at me…kuso! I am very sorry guy, but I have to go!" Shippo scurried out of her lap as she stood, her friends standing as she did.

Sango and Kaede both raised an eyebrow when Kagome almost said the name of her teacher. Sango brushed it off, but Kaede knew she should talk to the taijiya and houshi about it after little Shippo was asleep, she kept getting this feeling that it was important, and she never went against her gut instinct.

"Will you be coming back Kagome?" Miroku asked, a slight amount of worry in his voice.

Looking around for her bathing supplies hurriedly, she found them beside her at her feet on the floor…where they always were. Flustered, she said with a worried smile on her face, "I don't know, hopefully soon though! Her training is very hard, and I don't get breaks often. I might see you in a month or two though! I really have no idea when I might have a true break from training, but I will be sure to come and see you all!" After saying this, she heard a small snuffle, and saw Shippo in the left back corner of the hut, his back turned and crying. Dropping her things yet again, she moved past Miroku and Sango and rushed towards him. She kneeled down by him and asked, "Shippo, son? Are you alright sweet heart?"

He turned to her and hugged her again, wailing, "You're leaving again Okaasan! A-and I d-don't know when you are go-going to be buh-back!"

She frowned at her small son's statement, and hugged him close to her. "Shippo, I love you so very much, and I don't want to leave you all, but I must. I know I will get a break, I will come visit you, I swear!"

He looked up, tears spilling out of emerald eyes. "Y-you puh-promise Okaasan?"

She smiled down at him, love shining in her blue depths, and said, "I promise Shippo."

He let go of her as she stood up and followed her out the door, everyone close behind. Bathing stuff under one arm, she gave everyone hugs, Sango keeping a wary eye on Miroku when it was his turn, Hiraikotsu ready if needed. After saying her goodbyes, she waved and walked into the forest towards her and Midoriko's small hut, not noticing the pair of calculating and cold golden eyes watching her every step.

Having heard everything the miko had said to her companions, he felt a strange rage build inside him after hearing his half-breed brother and his dead baita's deeds towards the miko who was now walking away from him. Shaking his heads to clear his weird thoughts, he shadowed the strange and now powerful miko through the forest, surprised when after 10 minutes or so she stopped and looked in his direction, and then said in a respectful yet demanding tone, "Lord Sesshoumaru…I know you are there. Why are you following me, and what do you want?" He smiled a little, though it disappeared once he stepped out of the tree line and into the light, where the miko could see him.

Walking gracefully forward, he stopped when he was about 4 or 5 feet from her, his features holding a cold and uncaring expression, yet she could see the curiosity in his deep golden, amber colored eyes. She again voiced her concern respectfully, her training with Midoriko also teaching her to respect others more powerful that her or people who held higher status, and this included Lord Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is it that you want from me?"

**A/N:** Ooooh! Cliffy! –hides from readers with pointy objects, torches, and pointier objects- Sorry sorry! I know, I am an evil author for doing this to you, but I must I must! (Kudos to those who caught the Blazing Saddles reference there! –huggles them-) I hope you liked this chapter, I feel kinda rusty, so blame it on my laziness if it isn't good enough for ya. I hope to see you all again soon with the next installment of Kagome's Betrayal, Sesshoumaru's Curiosity!

**_PLEASE PLEASEY PLEASE: REVIEW, MY LOVELYS!!!!!_**

Ja ne, Ninjaru


	5. UPDATE:: PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

I know I haven't updated in a very long time, and I know a lot of you are still waiting for the next installment.

I just wanted to let you all know that **I have not given up on this story** and want to continue with it, it just won't be at the moment.

The reason I haven't updated in a very long time is because of my school schedule, and I am also quite occupied with my fiancé Andrew. I am in Job Corps, which is a wonderful program, but I am constantly busy. I am up at 6am and I don't get home until 8-8:30pm. My normal training day is from 8am to 4pm, and then I spend the rest of my day with my fiancé. And when I get home, all I want to do is sleep, sleep, and….sleep. Oh. And maybe eat.

I really am sorry about not updating, I really love the way my story is going so far. And **thank you SO much **readers for your reviews! I really do look forward to them; they brighten my day, even the occasional weird flames.

So **thank you so much** readers for your patience with me, I know it can get really frustrating when a favorite story takes forever to update. I will be working on this story again as soon as I am out of Job Corps, which should be a couple of months.

Again, thank you readers for your patience and reviews I really do appreciate it!

Ja ne,

Ninjaru


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**~*~ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ~*~**

Hello everyone. I am very sorry to say this, but **I am giving this fan-fiction up for adoption**. I wish that I could continue it, but I with the way things have been going for me since I gave the last update I know that it would be best if I let another capable author take this off my hands. So if anyone is interested, send me a pm or something to let me know. If someone does want to adopt it, you have free reign over the plot and everything when it comes to the fan-fiction. Again, I am sorry to my readers!

Ninjaru


End file.
